The Day of Poppies
by kuku88
Summary: "Hey, do you really miss him that much?" I glanced at him in surprise. "Of course I do," I said quietly as tears appeared in the corners of my eyes. "Why wouldn't I?" Rated T, R&R please!


_This was going to be for Rememberance Day, but I was late. It's because we had to go to Seattle for my li'l bro's birthday, which is a day before the sad "holiday". n.n"_

* * *

_He wasn't coming back anytime soon. _

The thought still tore at my brain when I was driving down the road, or sleeping in my bed.

The worst time the thought occurred was when it was Rememberance Day and I was too busy sitting in my room crying. I laid his photo on the bed, feeling tears spill from my eyes.

_Why was he not coming back? It wasn't fair. _

I had thought I knew what it would feel like when one lost a loved one to war, during all those Rememberance Day assemblies we had back in school.

But no, I _didn't _ know.

Let's backtrack a little first...:

The day everything changed; the day I heard the news was when I was driving home from work. It was about a week earlier, and I remembered it like it was yesterday.

I had some papers to renew the licence on our car. My phone had started ringing, and I remembered sighing as I rolled my eyes. I ignored it at first, but it soon rang again.

I remember taking a peek at the caller ID, and strangely enough it said it was from Boomer.

Curious, I pulled over. The ringtone just ended, so I redialled the number. The call went through immediately.

No sooner than after only a few words of the ringtone, Boomer picked up.

"Hello? Boomer, why did you call me? I'm on the―"

"Never mind that, Blossom," he spluttered quickly, sounding scared. "I have some bad news."

That caught my attention.

Boomer and his brothers were at war. So anything bad could mean _really _ bad. "What's wrong?" I demanded in a whisper, suddenly scared.

"It's..." He hesitated before sighing shakily. "It's Brick. He's...He's..."

"What's happened to Brick?" I let the breath I was holding go, fearing the worst.

_"He was gunned down today, Blossom." _ Boomer's voice was shaking.

I swallowed, tears making their ways to my eyes. "I-Is he okay...?" I almost unconsciously touched the bump in my stomach. _Yes; I was pregnant with Brick's child. _

"We...don't know," he admitted, sighing. "He's not―he's still alive, but he's barely breathing and he's unconscious." He clearly avoided using "not dead" so as to try and not upset me.

_...It wasn't helping too much. _

I was crying freely now. "Boomer, I...I need to go." I swallowed again, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"I understand," he said quietly.

"C-Call me if anything happens," I hiccuped, wiping my tears and sniffling.

"Promise," he agreed, his voice barely above a whisper. "Bye, Blossom. Here's to hoping for the best." Then he hung up.

I remembered dropping my phone onto the seat beside me, trembling as I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

_Brick...was almost dead. He _could _ die. _

More tears made their way down my face as I slumped against the dashboard. Suddenly everything in this world felt ten times scarier and I was ten times more vulnerable and anxious.

_...This _was _ bad. _Worse _ than really bad. So much worse. _

* * *

A day later and when I called Boomer again, I was told there wasn't much news about Brick. He was still breathing, but barely. They had immediately given him medical attention, but they weren't sure how long they could sustain his breathing supply.

I was trembling all over again, even though I had told myself I wouldn't be scared of the results.

Still, I ended up hanging up again with a shaking voice. My phone loosely fell onto the table, and my cup of warm coffee suddenly felt cold.

I stumbled into my seat and pulled a shaking hand through my hair.

Then I felt my bump again, and felt a little kick. "Don't worry, baby." I breathed a shaky breath. "Everything will be okay; I promise. Daddy will come home."

_...I felt so alone. _

* * *

The second day Brick was recovering had began gloomily.

I climbed out of bed with morning sickness and had to go to the bathroom. The rest of the day was filled with going to the doctor's and checking on the baby.

Even when the doctor showed me the X-Rays that made me smile, I couldn't help but think about Brick. _If only he'd been there too..._

Later my sisters had taken me shopping to try and cheer me up, but it wasn't enough. Picking out cute pink tops, new jeans, and pretty heels; as well as little baby booties and shirts just hurt.

Especially when Bubbles commented on one of the tops I had tried on. "I bet Brick would love you in that!"

My face immediately fell, and Buttercup shot Bubbles a harsh look. "Way to go, Bubbles-for-Brains."

"No, it's...it's not her fault," I managed to mumble shakily.

"Oh Blossom, darling." Banana got up and took my arm. "Let's get you changed, and we can all talk over some lattes. M'kay...?" She gave me a soothing smile. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"...'Kay," I managed to say, going back into the changing rooms.

"The poor dear," I heard Banana say to the others.

"I shouldn't have said that," Bubbles mumbled.

"I hope she's okay," Bunny added in a whisper.

"And that Brick turns out okay too," Bliss agreed.

"The big oaf. He's making us all worried," Buttercup muttered.

I sighed. _We had a lot to talk about over those lattes..._

And we did.

* * *

The third day was quiet.

I didn't have much to do, so I just sat in bed for quite a few minutes, dazed. I felt like Brick being gunned down was just a dream, and that he was totally fine.

Heck, maybe he'd come into the room and smile and say, "C'mon Bloss; it's time to get up. I made pancakes."

I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. When I was sure I wasn't, I felt tears coming again. So I sniffled and crawled back into bed, falling back asleep.

When I woke up, it was 12:00. I barely had the heart to talk to Boomer, but I knew I should.

"How is he?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst again.

"...Better," Boomer replied slowly. "He's definitely been...recovering. Slowly but surely."

I remembered feeling so relieved, like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" I asked eagerly.

Boomer hesitated. "Blossom, I _did _ say _'slowly'_. I'm sorry, but I don't think he'll wake up anytime soon."

"Oh...right. Sorry." My face fell and I slumped.

"No, I'm sorry. Bye Blossom; I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Got it," I whispered quietly, pressing the "hang up" button.

I sighed again, flopping down onto the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Then I got up and slipped my feet into my slippers.

_...I should get out of bed. _

* * *

The fourth day was scary. It was the day I actually started thinking about what it'd be like if Brick _really _ died. Not just remained unconscious, but _died_.

I had been wondering if he'd recover and how he was doing, but that day the thought of actually living without him occurred to me.

_What was I supposed to do then?_

I didn't want to raise this child on my own, having it never know its true father.

I remembered shuddering and drawing my blankets closer around myself.

The girls knocked on my door, but I remained silent in my bed.

_...I didn't want to be disturbed that day. _

_Not with such dark thoughts. _

* * *

The fifth day was gloomy.

All I could think was, _Brick's gonna die, Brick's gonna die and never come back..._

My thoughts had turned from hopeful to completely negative. Could you really blame me though? It had been five days and Brick still hadn't woken up.

I remembered tears coming to my eyes as I muttered quietly, "Hurry up and wake up so you can come back, you idiot." My eyes closed as tears fell, my hand resting on my bump.

"I want you to meet our kid, after all."

* * *

The sixth day was mostly moping, sulking, and glaring at anyone who tried to approach me.

Why...?

Because tomorrow was Rememberance Day. The day all the Ruffs would be coming back, _except _ for Brick.

And that was because the stupid idiot _still _ hadn't woken up.

My hands tightened on the pillow I was holding, and I dug my face into the cushion. I screamed.

I know it wasn't his fault, and I didn't see him as an idiot. But I just so badly wanted to see his face again, instead of having to live on like this fearing if he'd even be alive the next time I saw him.

I spent most of that day locked in my room.

* * *

The seventh day, I woke up late. I probably would've kept sleeping if it hadn't been for the phone call I'd gotten from Boomer.

I fumbled for my phone. "Hello...?" I said sleepily.

He sounded surprised when he asked, "Oh sorry. Did I just wake you...?" Clearly he didn't expect the perfectionist Blossom to oversleep.

"Yes," I sighed, sitting up. "But it's okay. What's the news this time...?"

"...We're having a slight 'party' today."

I immediately straightened. "How can you when Brick's―" I began to protest, but Boomer interrupted.

"Not an _actual _ one. It _is _ Rememberance Day, after all. We're just going to get together and kind of celebrate being back. Why don't you join us?"

I scowled. "Why would I want to go when Brick's not coming home?"

"Just come," Boomer sighed. "And you'll see why. C'mon Bloss, the party's at 8:00, over at Bubbles' and my place."

"...Okay, fine." I sighed too. "I'll never hear the end of it from Bubbles if I _don't _ go."

I thought he smiled on the other end. "Okay then. See you there, Bloss."

"See you," I muttered back, before hanging up.

That's when I laid Brick's photo on my bed and stared at it, before tears came to my eyes again.

I began crying all over again, screaming. Screaming for him to come back; screaming for him to be beside me now.

Then I curled up with the photo, crying. A puddle of tears appeared on the bed. So that's where the backtracking ends. There I was, screaming and crying on Rememberance Day while my sisters prepared to meet their own _alive and well _ boyfriends. _Alive boyfriends, _who could think and talk.

_Baby, please don't leave, _ I begged in my head. _You've got to be stronger; for me, for your unborn child. For our siblings. _

_...Please. _

* * *

When the time for the party came, I realized what Boomer meant. Everyone was excited to see each other, hugging and crying and kissing, but not going crazy.

Boomer grinned, grabbing Bubbles in a giant bear hug. He spun her around and the two laughed.

Meanwhile, Butch had gone back to Buttercup, where he was greeted with "I-I didn't miss you _that _ much". Butch only laughed as he spun her around.

Bunny was shy, but welcoming. Bandit approached her with a giant hug.

Banana told Blaster how stupid he could be by putting himself in so much danger all the time, but he cut her off with a kiss.

Braker simply let Bliss jump onto him, and both were clearly glad to see each other. She had tears in her eyes, before the two shared a kiss.

They were all still solemn though, remembering the soldiers who had died in the war.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _What if Brick became one of those people..._

I heard footsteps approach me, but I ignored them for the moment.

"Hey, Bloss...?"

I wiped away the appearing tears. "Yes?" I asked shakily.

"...Are you okay...?"

My head shot up as I glared at the speaker. It was Boomer. "What kind of question is that!? My boyfriend's been gunned down and _still _ hasn't recovered, and you ask me if I'M. _OKAY_!? Don't these _tears _ answer your question?"

"I-I'm sorry," he said, holding his hands up.

I wiped away more tears. "No, I'm...I'm the one who's sorry. Sorry about that outburst," I apologized.

He only smiled. "Do you want to dance...?"

I nodded, and let him lead me onto the dance floor. I followed his steps and to my surprise, I didn't suck. I didn't stumble or fail or anything.

When we finished the slow waltz, Boomer led me back to the seat.

I sat down, staring at my feet.

"Can I...Can I sit here...?" Boomer asked awkwardly.

I glanced up in surprise. "Huh...? Oh...yeah. Sorry." I scooted over slightly.

"It's okay," he responded, taking a seat.

Silence descended on us.

_"Hey, do you really miss him that much?" _

I glanced at him in surprise. "Of course I do," I said quietly as tears appeared in the corners of my eyes. "Why wouldn't I?"

He stared at me for a few seconds, before smiling brightly.

I was confused for a few seconds. I mean, _why _ was he _smiling_...?

But then he leaned in and said, "...I got a surprise for you."

I leaned back, blushing. "Wh-What is it...?" I prayed it wasn't a kiss or anything.

To my relief, he leaned back. He grinned and said, "See for yourself." He snapped his fingers before getting up.

"What...―?" I didn't get to finish.

Boomer stepped back and revealed...

...Brick.

_BRICK!?_

I jumped up and pointed at the redheaded boy. "B-_Brick_!?" I spluttered.

He grinned weakly, leaning against some crutches. "Yo, babe. How's it been...?"

_He was here. _

_HE WAS HERE!_

Standing off to the corner, smiling as he waved, was the guy I had been waiting for. That familiar smile, and his laugh. His long red hair and _very _ kissable lips and hot, unique red eyes.

Hurrying over to him, I caught him by surprise when I pulled him into a giant hug. Digging my face into his hair, I murmured, "I missed you so so much. I'm glad you've come back safely."

He looked surprised, before smiling and patting me on the back. "I missed you too, Blossie." He whipped out a bouquet of poppies. "Here's to being back; and I'm sorry for making you so worried. I love you."

They were beautiful: brilliant red and small, frail but strong...

Tears filled my eyes as I smiled and took them. Pulling back, I shared a kiss with him.

Fireworks off in my head. A racing heart.

_...I had missed this feeling. _

When the kiss was broken, I stared into his eyes. "How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess." He smirked slightly as he waved the crutches around. "I just wake up and they give me a brief fill-in before telling me we're going home; for a party no less. They said it was to celebrate my recovery and surprise everyone. I'm not sure this is necessary though..."

"Idiot." I punched him lightly. "Of course this was necessary. You've made me so worried."

"Sorry; sorry. Please don't kill me," he laughed as he rubbed his arm. Then he smiled. "...How have you and the child been...?"

"Fine physically." I smiled, patting my stomach. "But I was pretty unhappy emotionally. And I think the baby was too, knowing Daddy was in danger."

"You've got to be more than fine," he said, nuzzling me as he placed his rough hand against my petite one.

"Okay then; we've been more than fine." I giggled. "The baby's completely healthy, and while I'm a little stressed and have been missing you like crazy, we're both great in other cases. I love this kid, even though it's been driving me mad...almost as much as you being unconscious has." Tears filled my eyes again, and I began bawling like a baby myself. "I'm so glad you're okay; so so glad..."

_"Shhh," _ Brick whispered as he soothingly rubbed my back. "I'm sorry I made you so worried, Blossom. But I'm here now. I'm okay. So promise me you won't cry anymore, okay...? It hurts me everyone you cry."

"Okay," I mumbled, wiping my eyes as I squeezed him tighter.

"Thank you," he said with a soft smile. Then he bent down. "Hear that, little guy? Both Mommy and Daddy love you."

"Hold on," I managed to say with a playful smile, despite my teary eyes, "who says it's a guy?"

He shrugged, grinning back at me cheekily. "I'd like to think it is, but y'know. _'Little Guy'_ can _'totally' _mean more than one thing."

"That makes it sound like our baby could turn out to be an alien or a monster or something!" I couldn't help but laugh.

Brick only grinned, before leaning into my stomach, and hearing a little kick. "Hey, look at that! The li'l guy's a kicker."

I laughed again, pulling him upwards gently. "Get up, you," I said with a smile.

For a moment, comfortable silence draped itself over us.

Then I sighed, taking Brick's hand as I leaned against him. "...I'm glad you're alive and okay, Brick. Maybe this is selfish of me, but I don't want you to die...even when it's for our country. While I don't want such a thing to happen to anyone else either, I don't know how I'd feel if you hadn't―"

_"Shhh," _ Brick responded quietly, nuzzling his nose against mine. "It's all okay now."

I smiled, my lips brushing his. "...I'm glad you're okay."

He only nodded, before pulling back and looking around us. "...Look at all these poppies," he whispered quietly, pointing at the decorations.

I nodded, reciting quietly: _"In Flanders fields the poppies blow; Between the crosses, row on row."_

_"That mark our place; and in the sky; The larks, still bravely singing, fly," _ he continued.

_"Scarce heard amid the guns below," _ we both said at the same time.

Brick bent down and picked one, gently placing it in my hair. I plucked one as well, pinning it to his jacket.

"Blossom..." He knelt down, much to my surprise.

My eyes widened. "Brick...?"

He only smiled, wobbling slightly without his crutches. I tried to steady him, but he managed to himself. Wincing in slight pain, he dug around in his pockets.

"Brick, what are you doing? Get up right this―"

Then he pulled out a small box.

It...resembled a ring box.

_A ring box...!_

"―Instant...?" My mouth fell open after the word escaped my lips, and tears came to my eyes again. "Oh God, Brick..."

He just smiled again, flipping the small box open. In it was a ring with a ruby gem carved into it, shaped like a flower..._a poppy_. One of those poppy pins sat beside it. The ring itself was golden, carved into a Chinese dragon.

"Blossom..." He took a deep breath. _"Will you marry me?"_

For a few seconds I didn't say anything, just letting my tears fall freely.

"..._Ohmygosh _ you idiot," I blubbered like an idiot myself, kneeling down.

He tilted his head. "Blossom...? Does this mean...?"

"It's a _yes_, _duh_," I whispered, grabbing him in a giant hug. I then helped him up, and we kissed again.

When we pulled back, we held hands, looking into each other's eyes.

_"...You're okay," _ I finally whispered, a type of complicated, mixed emotion settling in. Tears appeared in my eyes.

_"Shhh," _Brick whispered as he wiped them away. "I swear I'll always come back."

"You better," I murmured, leaning in closer to him. "This bouquet and these two poppies are signs of our promise."

"I promise," he said quietly. "And I'll seal this with a kiss."

* * *

_So this is the second upload of a Rememberance Day fic, and it's slightly more serious than the last one. The ending has a lot taken from the last one though. _

_I didn't actually want to kill Brick off, seeing as I like happy endings, but maybe next time...? *laughs evilly* /shot_


End file.
